Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of F is For Family. ''It appeared on Netflix on December 18th, 2015 and contains 6 episodes. Characters Main The main characters which appear in nearly every episode of the first season. *'Frank Murphy: The head of the Murphy household. He is a good natured and caring man plagued with an explosive temper and terrible luck. He is promoted to manager at the airline he works for, and tries to negotiate a fair union deal while keeping himself in his boss' good graces. *Sue Murphy: A housewife who feels unfufilled with her life. She is often put under pressure and tries to balance her own ambitions with her family's needs. She takes a promotion at her job selling ''Plast-a-Ware, ''but it is not all she hoped for. *Kevin Murphy: Sue and Frank's 14 year old son. He is mouthy and rebellious, yet emotionally fragile. He is a stoner and a fan of progressive rock, trying to improve his failing grades. *Bill Murphy: A kindhearted, if not somewhat vulnerable and niave 11 year old boy. He wants to prove his self worth and overcome his victimization at the hands of his bully. *Maureen Murphy: A precocious 8 year old girl. She is a tomboy who enjoys rough and tough play, often without evaluating the risk. Her sweet nature tends to keep her out of trouble with her parents. *Vic: The Murphy's wealthy neighbour. He is friendly, but often oblivious to the financial gap between himself and his neighbours. He is a heavy drug user, often partying and having casual sex. He reveals at the end of the season that he is secretly lonely and envious of Frank's family life. *Major: The Murphy's pet dog. He is old, fat, slow, and has a habit of humping people's legs. Recurring Characters present in more than one episode throughout the first season. *Bob Pogo: Frank's overweight boss at Mohican Airways. He is disrespectul of his employees and does not take their union's demands seriously. *Jimmy Fitzsimmons: Bill's bully. He often terrorizes Bill and Phillip, and has a clubhouse out in the woods. He does have a secret softer side, such as his passion for woodworking. *Roger Dunbarton: The CEO of Mohican Airways. *Vivian Saunders: Sue's boss at Plast-a-Ware. *Lex and Bolo: Kevin's stoner friends. *Ben and Ken: Maureen and Bill's trailer-trash friends, who often come up with poorly thought out games to play. *Brandy Dunbarton: Roger Dunbarton's young trophywife. *Carl and Red: Two baggage handlers who work at the airport. *Chuck Sawitzski: Co-owner of'' Sawitski and Son'' electronics. He causes various problems for the Murphy's in this season. *Claire: Kevin's girlfriend. *Doreen: A cashier who is often subjected to Chuck Sawitzski's advances *Goomer: The Murphy's neighbour. He can often be seen spying on people through their window, and has a habit of stating the obvious. *Jim Jeffords: A politically incorrect news reporter and talk show host. *Louis Gagliardi: The union president. *Mr. Holtenwasser: An elderly holocaust survivor who the neighbourhood kids mistake for a Nazi. *Mr. Fitzsimmons: Jimmy's father and the elementary school's janitor. *Phillip Bonfiglio: Bill's best friend. *Rosie: '''A shop steward at the airport, and Frank's best friend. Crew Writers *Michael Price *David Richardson *Tom Gianas *Emily Towers Directors *Laurent Nicolas *Benjamin Marsaud Episodes Category:Seasons